Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 7$. $6$ $d$ $ + 5$ $c$ $ - 7$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(3)} + 5{(7)} - 7 $ $ = 18 + 35 - 7 $ $ = 46$